leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Evelynn/@comment-25796537-20160817063320
someone on the boards suggested reworking Eve into being a support with an emphasis on vision and stealth. This got me thinking about a potential kit that Eve could use if she really were to be reworked into a support: Passive - Unchanged Q - Now applies Essence Leak for (1.5-3 seconds, based on level) to enemy champions hit, stacking up to two times. Champions affected by Essence Leak leave a trail of magical residue behind them that is visible even in the fog of war. Details: An ability in the same vein as Rek'Sai's passive, now Hate Spike has the added utility of enabling Eve and her team to track their opponents who are trying to outmanuever using brush or stealth. Eve can also roam into the enemy jungle and keep tabs on the enemy jungler this way. W - Self Cast portion remains the same, but now Eve also has the option to cast it on an ally champion within (350ish range?) to cleanse all slows from them, but does not grant them the speed boost. Takedowns instead of refreshing the cooldown of Dark Frenzy now simply grant Eve the effects of Dark Frenzy immediately on takedown. Details: I think keeping the self cast effects of Dark Frenzy is still important for Eve to stay mobile and have that assassin feel, so I didn't want to remove it. But in order to incentivize people to play Eve in the support position I needed to add things to her kit that would be made use of in the support position, hence the new ally cast option. I decided not to give allies the movespeed because 70% movespeed for 3 seconds on an ADC is madness and op af; the slow cleanse by itself is pretty damn powerful as it is, and with the cooldown reduction to Dark Frenzy that Eve gets by hitting people the uptime of this ability is actually pretty good. E - Ravage, instead of giving Eve a straight up attack speed buff, now instead marks the enemy with Ravaged for 2 seconds, which gives Eve the attack speed for 1.5 seconds when she damages them. Ally champions can get 33% of the attack speed from attacking the marked enemy. The damage from Ravage itself will grant Eve the attack speed buff. Details: The gist of it is that Eve can give her carry some of the attack speed bonus, but the caveat to this is that the duration of said bonus is only 1.5 seconds, meaning that for the attack speed to actually be useful the ADC will need to be constantly attacking the marked target only. Allies get a reduced benefit because no way should a support give 120% attack speed to the ADC. Pretty good ability for lane and for smashing tanks in teamfights. I am a little worried that even with 66% reduction of benefit for allies it could still be too strong, so keep that in mind when you are ripping me apart by critiquing me. R - First cast is the same as it is now, however now Eve can choose to recast the ult afterwards to transfer her remaining shield to all ally champions inside of the second ult cast, with the shield value split evenly between each one. If Eve herself is inside of the second ult cast she gets her share of the shield as well. The second ult cast does not affect enemy champions at all. Details: Basically what it looks like is this: with the first ult cast Eve just does what Eve already has been doing on the live servers, damaging and slowing enemy champions while giving herself a huge shield. But now Eve can cast her ult again (with a different visual affect for clarity) which gives her shield over to any allies caught in her ult, including herself. This is probably the most traditionally support-y thing Eve will have in her kit, and its not all that easy to use compared to normal shields/heals, because there is the potential to miss it entirely and a degree of skill is required if Eve wants to transfer all of her shield to a single target that is bunched up near other allies. The shield transfer only works on Eve's REMAINING shield, so she can't artifically double up on total shield by first absorbing all the damage with her own shield then giving an equally huge one to her ally. General: I changed almost nothing for Eve in her normal roles, so the effectiveness of her in the jungle and etc. shouldn't be diminished ( it might even be a little better). I haven't really thought of what sort of niche a suppport Eve is supposed to fill; if I had to take a stab at it it'd probably be a support that constantly pressures the jungle, mid, and bot by being so hard to keep track of, and thus is able to roam aggressively to secure kills in the mid lane, harass the jungle, and is capable of suddenly appearing bot lane to support the ADC when the enemy bot lane engages thinking that Eve isn't even there. DISCLAIMER: I don't believe that Eve should be reworked into a support; I still think that she should be an assassin. I simply saw some brainstorming on the LoL boards and was inspired to think of something that could be fun to play around with in theory, not in reality.